Compa
Compa is a supporting protagonist in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. She is a nurse-in-training who desires to help those in need, be it by trouble or by pain. After she finds an injured Neptune outside of her house, she becomes her first friend and ally to help save the world from Arfoire. Compa's dungeon ability is "Monster Call", which allows her to summon monsters to the groups current location. After so many rounds of battles, monsters will not show up for a few moments. It's also useful to summon certain bosses or enemies during a mission. She is voiced by Kanako Sakai in the Japanese version and Cristina Vee in the English version. Personality Compa comes off as a shy girl, though she really isn't. She is however, somewhat dense and oblivious to some things, to the point of making random comments. This makes her somewhat of a ditzy girl who can be lied to quite easily. Such as when she was tricked into buying a fake disc, or when Warechu manipulated her into giving Linda information about the group. Because of such nature and similar personality, she happens to be very close to Neptune. Though Neptune is much more impulsive then Compa. Compa also shares a sisterly bond with Nepgear, calling her "Gear-chan". Her other most close friend would be IF, who she's been childhood friends with and calls "Iffy". A sweety, Compa is a very dependable and usually a non-greedy or rude friend. She helps those she is close to and cares for, along with the monsters or villains if sick or injured. She even had tea with a monster while Uni and Nepgear were arguing. But when pushed too far she can really let down on someone and act assertively. She has also showed a surprisingly dark side in one of the games by mentioning using a needle to push air into someone to shut them up. Besides being a nurse, Compa also shows an interest in the hero genre, arts and crafts, and cooking. She is also surprisingly very good at math. Appearance Compa is a fair-skinned young girl whose most noticeable feature may be the fact that next to Vert, she has one of the biggest bust in the group. A lot of people comment that she's well-endowed for her age. Meaning that as both a human and in terms of Goddess years, she's one of the younger teammates, but older then Gust. Her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. She wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. Compa also wears a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo. Powers and Abilities Besides her talent to bring monsters to the group and slapping the target, Compa fights with a giant syringe/needle that can fire bullets and gather energy. As she is one of the group's main healers, it's suggested that Compa is to be well protected (Defense and Strength wise) as she will most-likely be the first to die during a boss fight. Gallery Images Compa.png Compa_V2.png Baby_Compa_Victory.png Child_Compa.png HDN_The_Animation_Compa.png SNRPG-Compa_Sprite.png RB1_Compa.png Videos Hyperdimension Neptunia ~ "Exhibition EX-Skills" (v2.0) HD Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 ~ Skill Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 Maximum Ecchi (082) Exhibition of skills, couplings & combinations Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SP & EXE Skills Exhibition Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Neptune - SP Skills EXE Drives Trivia *She is the personification of Compile Heart, evident by her heart and C theme, and her name. *Her friendship with IF may be a reference to how the two companies worked together on various games, the Neptunia series included. *When Nisa was talking to Nepgear, Compa, Gust, and IF about what their names would change to if they were able to transform, IF mentioned, "Compa, I think it's obvious. Keep it simple and be Compile Heart." *Compa shares a few similarities with Miyuki from Lucky Star. Both have pink curled/wavy hair, a clumsy streak, and bigger bust sizes than the people they're friends with. *The unlockable nurse DLC outfit Compa can get was based on her concept outfit. *Compa has placed 17th with exactly 100 points in a recent popularity poll. *Compa is the only main character to wear a headband. *Compa stated her favorite game genre was puzzle games, and she as well dislikes fighting, yet oddly enough during IF and Neptune's argument about their weights she said "Heaven or Hell! Let's rock!" which is direct quote from a fighter game called Guilty Gear. *Compa accidentally revealed to Neptune that she liked Nepgear the most. External links * Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Neptunia Heroes Category:Healers Category:Genius Category:Chaotic Good Category:Mascots Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Villain's Lover Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Optimists Category:Honorable Category:Chaste